Señales Erróneas
by Lady of Johan Anderson
Summary: Johan había regresado a la academia de duelos después de un no tan breve viaje a europa, encontrándose con un alucinado y enamorado Judai que había dejado atrás, pero alguien o algo se interpone entre ellos, creando situaciones e ideas dejando a ambos confundidos y con señales erróneas, tendrán que pelear con el sufrimiento y soledad que estas les darán... Spiritshipping


**Chapter 1: Confusión...**

Hace más de 1 año que se había marchado… y cuando eso sucedió me sentí tan lastimado, pues no solo mi mejor amigo se había ido, también mi gran y único amor… suspiraba tristemente cada anochecer al recordar lo que nunca le pude confesar…

Pero pronto ese sentimiento se iría, puesto que hoy, si, hoy en la mañana regresaría por fin a mis brazos. Volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa que me hacía sentir querido y protegido ante cualquier amenaza, y sin mencionar su risa tan llena de alegría y bondad… él chico que amo más que a mi propia vida.

Un fuerte sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos… me levanté y abrí la puerta. Solo era Faraón, alce mi vista y de un segundo a otro mi corazón se lleno de calor, alegría y emoción con tan solo ver como un barco llegaba al puerto de la Academia. Era ¡JOHAN! ¡Mi Johan!

Me quite mi pijama y me puse lo más presentable posible, con mi uniforme Slifer bien arreglado y hasta me di un tiempo para acomodar mi cabello, no quería que Johan me viera aun con la almohada en la cabeza.

Hice a un lado a Faraón, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo hasta el puerto.

* * *

**_Johan…_**

Mi barco cada vez se acercaba más y más a la Academia, estaba que no aguantaba la emoción. Mi corazón comenzó a latir lo más rápido que podía, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, y todas estas sensaciones se presentaron cuando pude reconocer a mi querido Judai esperando en el puerto, estaba solo, si, habían más chicos esperando ver a los de nuevo ingreso, claro que yo fui la excepción, pero él no estaba acompañado, y eso me pareció raro, aun que una parte de mi estaba más que feliz pues nadie se entrometería entre nuestro reencuentro.

Bajé del barco lo más tranquilo que pude, sonriendo de alegría. Judai corrió hasta mí, alzó los brazos y en unos segundos me había rodeado con ellos diciendo con emoción y a la vez con un tono de tristeza: "Johan… te extrañé…". Estaba tan cerca de él, jamás habíamos estado de esta manera, bueno… no desde la última vez, antes de regresar a Europa me abrazo como no queriendo que me fuera...pero era algo inevitable. Le respondí el abrazo, y conteste casi en susurro a su oído derecho: "Yo también… ''. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos dando un "espectáculo" y solo nos separamos lo más rápido posible, más sonrojados y apenados que nunca.

Hubo un silencio, ambos nos quedamos mirando, me perdí en sus perfectos ojos cafés, y esos labios que me piden a gritos un beso, desearía hacerlo, ser su primer beso, pero él solo es mi amigo, y eso me duele… no poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo… pues, si pierdo su amistad por algo como eso, sería el fin de mi vida… no lo soportaría…

-"¿Johan…?" –le escuché decir algo preocupado, olvide que sus ojos siempre me hacen entrar en un trance, llegando al mismo tema de siempre, sobre confesarle mi amor. Lo mire apenado y rascándome la nariz solo me limite a preguntar: "¿Dónde están los otros?" –Judai me sonrío ya más tranquilo.

-"La verdad no lose, Asuka ha estado muy cariñosa con Ryou desde que volvió, Sho y Kenzan han estado muy interesados en las expediciones desde que se fue Jim y Edo ha pasado mucho tiempo con Manjoume hablando sobre su carrera Profesional."- Ambos caminábamos hasta el dormitorio Obelisk para dejar mis cosas, pero continuó contándome lo que me había perdido en todo el año que estuve ausente. Al parecer lo dejaron en el Slifer, no podía permitir eso, Judai es mi mejor amigo y si él no quiere avanzar yo lo haré avanzar.

* * *

_**Judai…**_

¡Estaba tan contento! Por fin ese sentimiento de tristeza desapareció. Por fin… ¡por fin! Johan esta nuevamente a mi lado, y esta vez no planeo dejarme, esta vez haré todo lo posible para disfrutar al máximo de él. Al llegar a su habitación colocó su maleta sobre la cama y salió de esta, caminando nuevamente por los pasillos de la academia, como solíamos hacerlo hace 1 año, nos reíamos y sonreíamos pues contaba unas historias que le habían pasado en su regreso a Europa, esperen un momento… él nunca me contó la razón para irse, pero si no me la dijo tal vez es porque no quería contarme. Como sea, no quiero parecer un entrometido.

Algo lo hizo parar, yo iba tan distraído mirando sus tan bellos ojos color esmeralda y su sonrisa la cual pronto desapareció, eso me asustó, dirigí mi mirada al mismo lugar que Johan, y a lo lejos pude observar Ryou y Asuka… al parecer ellos son algo más, porque estaban abrazados intercambiando besos… en ese lugar que alguna vez me acompaño por las noches, el faro. Mi acompañante dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo del lugar, estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando escuche unas palabras: "¡Olvide algo! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!". Le tome la palabra, aun que me molesté un poco, aun se me hacía extraño… me acerque más al vidrio que me separaba del exterior para seguir observando a la pareja, con preguntas girando en mi cabeza: "¿Será verdad que olvido algo?... ¿O a caso le lastimo ver a Asuka con Ryou? Si ese es el caso, la simple idea de: Un Johan enamorado de Asuka, me parte el corazón… no lo soportaría. Cerré las palmas de mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños, comencé a temblar, mientras lágrimas caían sin esfuerzo sobre mis mejillas.

-"¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¿Qué te pasa?- escuché decir a mi buen amigo Sho con preocupación, baje mi mirada ocultándola entre mis mechones de cabello, no quería que me viera de esta forma.

Sentí como alguien apoyaba su mano en mi hombro izquierdo, seguido de una voz: "Novato, ¿Te encuentras bien?". Me sobresalte, parece que todos mis amigos estaban allí, observando cómo me demolía sentimentalmente… opte por correr, correr lo más lejos posible de ellos…

* * *

_¡Hola amigos! Les dejo mi primer Fic, que espero sea de su agrado, pronto continuaré la historia tratando de mejorar cada que avanzo. Dejen sus comentarios! se aceptan regaños, consejos, dinero... Jajaja ok ese último no xD _

_¿Será verdad que Johan está enamorado de Asuka? O: y ¿Por qué Judai reacciono de esa manera ante sus compañeros? Creo que lo tendrán que descubrir más adelante ;) Jaja Si! lo se es muy corto, pero tengan en cuenta que soy nueva en esto, y pues... todavía me estoy acostumbrando _

_Cuidense! Saludos :D Y hasta la próxima ^^ _

**_Got'cha!_**


End file.
